


stimulate

by wisewolf



Series: finding home [2]
Category: Mean Girls - Richmond/Benjamin/Fey
Genre: Aftercare, Explicit Consent, F/F, Female Ejaculation, Kink Negotiation, Light Dom/sub, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Overstimulation, Pillow Talk, Praise Kink, Safewords, Shower Sex, Strap-Ons, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:48:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26399698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wisewolf/pseuds/wisewolf
Summary: “We agreed not to make fun of each other,” Regina reminds. She allows her hands to be pulled back as Janis laces their fingers together. Her throat bobs as she swallows, seeing the dark look in her girlfriend’s eyes as she bites her lip, the way they flick down. “I think we should finish going over the worksheet,” she says softly.Janis looks a little distracted, busy thinking about all of the different things she’s learning Regina likes, but she nods and turns back to the coffee table. A frown stretches across her face as she picks up her worksheet, and then checks the back. “We got through everything already, babe?”Regina shakes her head and grabs her paper, flipping it over to the other side where, in neat, blue cursive there is a word that hadn’t been included on the front side of the worksheet:Overstimulation.(or, the one where Janis' new undercut sparks a wild night)
Relationships: Regina George/Janis Sarkisian
Series: finding home [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1842352
Comments: 15
Kudos: 72





	stimulate

**Author's Note:**

> i have no defense for this
> 
> ...actually i do. to the anon that requested this: thank you for asking me about my fics, and i'm sorry i didn't write out all eight orgasms, but i figured it'd start to get a little repetitive. i hope you appreciate what i wrote here, and i'm sorry it took forever to get to you! but it's here now
> 
> i hope you get some enjoyment out of this tonight *salutes*

_ Regina’s the one who brings up the subject of negotiation. It’s something she’s been thinking about for a few months as their sex life grows more robust. She tells Janis that it’s not that their sex isn’t amazing and magical already, but rather that she just has some extra… fun things she’d like implemented in their bedroom (and living room, and kitchen, and shower-) activities. _

_ “I found a worksheet from a BDSM website. We can fill them out together! It’ll be like a fun couples activity,” she says, looking earnest as she bites her lip and holds two double-sided sheets of paper and two pens to her chest. _

_ It’s hard to deny her when she’s smiling at Janis the way she is, so she just pats the cushion beside her and asks for her worksheet and pen. _

_ They both playfully nudge one another as they fill out the worksheets, marking some things as 3s (YES! according to the legend) and others as 0s (HARD LIMIT). Regina is adamant that they don’t show the other their choices until the very end so neither of them feel influenced by something they saw, even as Janis tries to sneak looks at her girlfriend’s paper. It gets to a point where Regina moves into the kitchen to finish up her sheet, muttering about nosy brunettes as she goes. _

_ When they’re both done Regina returns to the couch and sits, flattening her worksheet beside Janis’ on the coffee table as they go over their choices together. They both promise not to (seriously) make fun of the other for the things they like, and to negotiate things like their soft limits and the OKs. _

_ Regina lightly teases Janis about how she put a 3 for gags, poking her in the side and saying, “What? Don’t you like when I talk in bed?” _

_ Janis just pokes her back and pointedly replies, “You put a 3 for that too, babe.” _

_ Their kinks line up relatively well with both of them agreeing that things like impact play are off the table given Janis’ discomfort with the idea of hurting Regina. Ropes, cuffs, blindfolds, and gags get 3s across the board. Their views on sensation play are that it’s certainly interesting, but unlikely to be titillating for either of them. Janis looks a little surprised when they move on to the Power Exchange section and she sees Regina has put 3s next to Commands/Instructions, Kneeling, Choking, Hair Pulling, and Orgasm Control/Denial. _

_ “Wow, Regina George wants to kneel for me,” Janis says, almost impressed. She smirks at Regina who hides her face in her hands, reaching out to pry them away. “Regina George wants me to tell her what to do.” _

_ “We agreed not to make fun of each other,” Regina reminds. She allows her hands to be pulled back as Janis laces their fingers together. Her throat bobs as she swallows, seeing the dark look in her girlfriend’s eyes as she bites her lip, the way they flick down. “I think we should finish going over the worksheet,” she says softly. _

_ Janis looks a little distracted, busy thinking about all of the different things she’s learning Regina likes, but she nods and turns back to the coffee table. A frown stretches across her face as she picks up her worksheet, and then checks the back. “We got through everything already, babe?” _

_ Regina shakes her head and grabs her paper, flipping it over to the other side where, in neat, blue cursive there is a word that hadn’t been included on the front side of the worksheet: _

_ Overstimulation. _

_ “What is it?” Janis asks, glancing between her girlfriend and the word on the page. She squeezes Regina’s hand where she still has it held when she looks away shyly. “Hey, come on, we’re supposed to be negotiating what we want and don’t want, and obviously you want whatever this is.” _

_ “Y’know that moment when you come? Where everything is really sharp and sensitive, and it almost hurts but it feels so good at the same time?” Regina asks, pushing her cuticles back with her nail like she does when she’s a little nervous. _

_ “So what do you want me to do?” Janis replies carefully. _

_ Regina huffs out an exasperated breath and slumps back into the couch before wincing and straightening back out. “I don’t want it all the time, of course, I wouldn’t be able to handle that, but I would really like if, sometimes, you’d touch me during those sensitive periods.” She pauses for a moment to let it sink in before continuing with, “And I know it might strain you, but after a few good orgasms it starts feeling  _ really _ good.” _

*******

“I don’t know if I- if I can-”

Warmth washes over her sweaty neck as Janis leans over her, her hips rolling with a fluidity that should be criminal. She sweeps damp, blonde curls away to kiss over the glistening skin, her hand moving up from Regina’s breast to wrap gently around her throat in a promising gesture. “I know you can do it, baby. I know you can give me six. You can be good for me and give me six, right?”

Regina whimpers and shakes her head. She’d long since collapsed into the mattress, the only thing keeping her hips raised being Janis’ hands and the pillow they’d moved under her hips after the fourth orgasm. Her body feels like it’s made of lead, and she can hardly muster the energy to speak, “Can’t.”

A cry is punched out of her when Janis snaps her hips forward, hitting hard and deep. Her rhythm begins to start up again, slow, deep thrusts that keep Regina straddling the line between pleasure and pain. “You know what you have to do if you want me to stop,” Janis reminds, planting both hands for better leverage.

Despite that, Regina remains silent, breathing heavily against the pillow she’s buried in.

Janis fits a hand between the pillow and Regina, feathering her fingers over the blonde’s proud clit just to see the way her thighs tremble and tense. She grins, pressing more firmly over it as she switches to more shallow, sharp thrusts that she knows can get Regina to the edge quick. “Such a good girl,” she praises.

Regina whines and tries to rock against the thrusts, tears leaking from her eyes as she feels the tightening in her gut for the sixth time tonight. Her arousal burns through her veins the more Janis murmurs against her skin, dragging her teeth over the more sensitive areas of her neck. She tries to warn Janis when she feels something else building, but she’s too far gone, caught in the rapture of her pleasure as the pressure expands and then breaks.

Her throat catches on a cry, her eyes squeezing shut as her thighs try to press together, walls clamping down hard around the strap on. Warm slick runs down her thighs, staining the pillow and dampening the bedspread as she shivers and writhes, hardly able to breathe with the way Janis is still rubbing firmly over her, sending pleasure lancing through her veins.

When Janis pulls out, the drag feels electric, and she hides her face in the pillow at the shameful noise that escapes her. She hears the harness coming undone and feels the pillow get removed from beneath her. When she finally picks her head up a little to see what Janis is doing (after she heard the water running in the bathroom) calloused thumbs swipe at the tears remaining on her face.

“Hey, princess,” Janis greets softly, cradling her cheek gently. “How’re you feeling?”

Regina turns her head to kiss Janis’ palm, offering a shaky smile. She honestly feels wonderful, floaty, and satisfied. Her center is still throbbing, and she feels like she just moved an entire mountain, but the euphoria still flowing through her makes the entire experience worth it.

“Give me a yes or no,” Janis prompts, worry beginning to crease her brow the longer Regina doesn’t respond. “Are you okay?”

“Yes,” Regina says quietly. She nuzzles into Janis’ hand, feeling herself dozing off, but then she feels strong arms surrounding her before she’s lifted into the air. Her eyes snap open and she yelps, scrambling for purchase around Janis’ neck as the brunette lets out one of her cute cackle-laughs. “Jay!”

“I’m not letting you fall asleep in your own sweat and come, ‘gina,” Janis says, carrying Regina into the bathroom and setting her down on the chair they bought for the shower. She makes sure Regina is comfortable and out of the way of the spray before turning the faucet and grabbing the detachable showerhead to control it. “Can you stand at all?”

“If I had any energy I’d roll my eyes at you,” Regina retorts.

It’s answer enough.

Janis shakes her head and starts to gently rinse the sweat off of Regina with lukewarm water. Once she’s thoroughly rinsed, she replaces the showerhead and moves it so it won’t beat on either of them before grabbing a soft washcloth and kneeling down to pass over Regina’s sensitive inner thighs, over her pulsing center.

She shivers and bites her lip as Janis gently cleans the last bit of her body, heat blooming in her gut despite how overwhelmed she’d been just some minutes ago. Everything is slowly coming back to normal in her body, and that means more fun for both of them. Her refractory period has always been short, and Janis must notice her little tells because there’s a playful smirk on her lips.

“I just made you come six times,” she says in mock disbelief, dropping the washcloth onto the bathmat and sitting back on her knees. “And here you are trying to press your thighs together and biting your lip, looking so sexy and wet.”

“There’s just something about the picture you paint on your knees,” Regina teases. She parts her legs invitingly and curls her toes against the bathmat. Her pointer finger circles her belly button lazily, just as perfect an image as the one Regina seems to be seeing in Janis. “What are you going to do about me being… sexy and wet?”

“You really are insatiable,” Janis says. Her words are colored with wonder as she leans in, resting her hands on the tops of Regina’s thighs to spread them apart a bit more. When the angle still looks a little awkward, she reaches around to her girlfriend’s ass to pull her closer to the edge of the seat, grinning when she lets out a surprised squeak. She moves her right hand closer to the crux of Regina’s thighs, using her thumb to lift the hood of her clit and see the proud, red bud.

Delicate fingers wind into dark hair, sliding down to feel the new prickles of the catalyst of the entire night. Regina can feel herself getting wetter the longer Janis remains paused between her legs, eyes skating over her center, her thumb rubbing soothingly up and down her navel. The moment is incredibly intimate, and she feels blood rush to her face when Janis rubs her cheek against the smoothness of Regina’s inner thigh before peppering kisses up and down the sensitive skin.

“It isn’t going to lick itself, Janis,” Regina says smartly, trying to tug her closer by her hair.

“I’m trying to enjoy the moment,” Janis replies, shaking her head and clicking her tongue. She leans in closer so her warm breath washes over Regina, and then she noses against her clit, grinning when her girlfriend’s hips almost shoot off of the chair. “Hey, hey, chill. I don’t want you hurting yourself.”

“Don’t tease me, then.”

“Fine.”

Janis grips Regina’s thighs tighter and forces her legs apart more roughly as she dives in, licking a hot stripe up her slit with the flat of her tongue before dipping back down to lave at her opening. She points her tongue and pushes it past the tight ring, feeling the way Regina’s muscles flex beneath her hands.

_ “Jesus,” _ Regina moans, trying to clamp her thighs over Janis’ ears to keep her in place. The hands keeping her spread hold her in place, though, and all she can do is try to angle her hips more favorably, her clit catching on Janis’ nose as she swirls her tongue inside her.

The pressure builds quickly. It always does when Janis eats her out, because as talented as her fingers are, and as good as she is at maneuvering the strap on or any other toys they have stored away, nothing can ever compare to her talented tongue. Not to mention Regina’s own preference given the sheer intimacy of the gesture.

Janis sucks Regina’s clit between her lips and flicks over it rapidly with her tongue, fighting back a grin of satisfaction when Regina’s nails dig into the back of her head. She glances up through her lashes and watches as Regina places a hand behind her on the shower chair, back arching before she curls in, abs scrunching as her thighs tighten, mouth open and panting.

The fingers tangled up in her hair give a sharp pull and a pained noise makes its way out of Janis’ throat, but then she feels the clench and release as Regina comes, her orgasm rippling through her like a stone dropping in a pond. Her toes curl and uncurl as she gasps through it before finally relaxing, boneless, against the wall.

“Never in my life have I been more thankful for undercuts and shower chairs,” Regina mumbles, slipping her fingers out of Janis’ hair so she can get her own dripping locks out of her face.

Janis chuckles and leans back again. “Do you need another rinse or should I turn the shower off?”

“I think we could both do with a real shower and not just a rinse,” Regina says pointedly. “We’ve been having sex for hours.”

“Ugh, fine.” Janis rolls her eyes in mock annoyance, pouting when Regina lightly kicks her with very little precision. “Rude, babe. How could you? I’m about to clean you up-- don’t make that face at me, we both know you can hardly stand and I’m gonna be doing the work-- and you kick me?”

It’s Regina’s turn to roll her eyes as she grabs the bar in their shower to help herself to her feet, just to prove her girlfriend wrong. Her knees shake a little under her weight, unsteady and exhausted, but she does manage to hold herself up just by the strength in her arms. “What’s that about me not being able to stand?”

Janis stands up easily and laughs, shaking her head. “I can see your knees wobbling. Sit back down and let me help you get clean, alright?”

Stubborn as ever, Regina glares for a few long moments before finally, slowly lowering back down to the chair. She gives a quiet “hmph” when Janis laughs again and starts washing her hair with all the reverence of a zealot in a house of worship. Her hands are gentle, lathering up her hair thoroughly before taking the showerhead and rinsing it, scratching at her scalp as she does so.

The rest of their shower passes in relative silence, Regina humming in pleasure as Janis cleans her and then herself. She remains seated in the shower chair for the duration, letting her body return to its normal function, even as the soreness begins to set in. It’s gonna be a bitch getting out of bed tomorrow, if she even gets a foot on the floor before giving up.

Janis grabs their softest towels and dries herself off, and then Regina. Before they get much further, Janis quickly braids Regina’s wet hair to get it out of the way. They both slip their robes on once they’re dry, resolving to order dinner from the taco place Regina loves as a final treat to end their very long day.

*******

By the time they’ve cleaned up from dinner (and put their sheets and the pillow Regina’d been on in the wash) Regina’s very much ready for bed. She winces a little when she gets off the couch, massaging the part of her back that twinges with the movement. First on her list of things to do tomorrow is schedule an appointment with her chiropractor.

They put new sheets on the bed together before slipping their robes off and sliding under the covers. Janis immediately pulls Regina into her arms, one hand cradling the slight swell of her belly that’s grown from dinner while the other feathers just beneath her breasts, almost teasing.

Regina is completely ready to just close her eyes and knock out, maybe experience the best sleep of her life after the day she’s had, but then she feels the hand on her stomach begin to slide lower. She furrows her brow and whines a little, shifting back into the cradle of Janis’ hips. “Janis,” she says warningly.

She feels more than hears Janis chuckle, the way it vibrates in her chest against her back. The hand moves down to her navel, past the apex of her thighs to grip her thigh and move her leg so it’s pulled back and over Janis’ own, opening her up.

“We just moved the bedding into the dryer,” she reminds, eyes still closed. For all Janis’ talk of Regina being insatiable, they both know very well that one of Janis’ favorite things is making Regina come. “If you finger me again, you’re the one sleeping in the wet spot.”

“Just don’t squirt again and it won’t be a big deal,” Janis says lowly. With Regina opened up to her, she skates her fingertips over her slit, grinning when she finds a considerable amount of slickness. Her middle finger presses lightly against her entrance, teasingly dipping in and out to wet her finger before bringing it back up to circle Regina’s swollen clit.

“I don’t exactly have control over whether or not I squirt.” Regina bites her lip and turns her face into the pillow, letting out a ragged breath when Janis starts teasing around her practically abused clit. Her hips move into the ministrations of Janis’ hand, but Janis tugs her back against her pelvis.

“Keep still, princess,” Janis murmurs. “I’ve got you right where I want you.”

Regina tries not to whine at the quiet command, but she does force herself to keep still. It’s difficult, given the way she wants to jerk and arch, put on a show for her girlfriend. Her brow scrunches up again as Janis finally brings her other hand in, two fingers sinking into her heat all the way up to the knuckle. She curls them up and Regina moans, tensing her muscles so she doesn’t move,  _ “Jay, fuck.” _

“Does that feel good?” Janis asks, the smirk evident in her voice. She splits two fingers wide around Regina’s clit, rubbing either side of it’s sensitivity.

“You better watch what you’re doing or you’re gonna be sleeping in a puddle,” Regina warns, knowing how the familiar crooking of Janis’ fingers can easily lead to her making a mess of their sheets.

Janis chuckles and kisses Regina’s neck around her braid. “I’ll be careful.” Her fingers curl again at the same time she moves the hand that’s been teasing her clit so she can rub directly over it. Regina jerks in her strong grip, gasping and whimpering at the sharp stab of pleasure/pain that comes with it. “You’re so good for me, so responsive.” There’s a pause where Regina doesn’t respond, minutely relaxing, and Janis clears her throat and whispers, “Give me a color, Regina.”

“Green,” Regina replies quickly. She can feel the heat in her gut building, burning hotter with every passing minute as Janis rubs firmly over her clit and thrusts her fingers in and out at a quickening tempo. Her eyelids flutter and she tries to muffle herself with the pillow, but Janis clicks her tongue and pointedly gives a few rough circles to indicate her displeasure at that move.

“You make such pretty noises. I want to hear all your cute little whimpers and whines, the way your breath catches when I start going faster, how broken you sound when you moan and cry out,” Janis breathes. She’s going even faster now, her wrist almost cramping with the speed.

Regina doesn’t know how Janis has the energy to be going as hard as she is after giving her seven orgasms already, but she shows no signs of slowing down, and her eighth orgasm of the day is quickly rising in her lower abdomen. She cries out and whines, just like Janis asked, trying not to writhe in her grip. She wants to be good,  _ so good. _ “Jay, I’m gonna come-” she gasps.

“Good girl,” Janis whispers. The wet sound of her fingers inside Regina has become obscene, and she nips gently at the nape of Regina’s neck as she says, “Come for me.”

The tension snaps in her gut and Regina can’t help but curl forward as she comes, her walls flexing and trapping Janis’ fingers within, hardly able to move with the tightness. The ones on her clit continue their rapid movement, and she feels wetness on her inner thighs, whether it’s sweat or her come, she doesn’t know. She shivers and trembles for what feels like forever, panting and clenching, before she finally pulls Janis’ hands away from her swollen, sensitive center. “That’s enough,” she whimpers, her thighs twitching with aftershocks.

Janis props herself up on her elbow, looking down at Regina as she rolls onto her back and blinks slowly at her with hazy, blue eyes. “I think we might’ve set a world record.”

Regina can’t help but giggle at that, lightly shoving Janis so she topples back onto the bed. “Shut up and switch sides with me, dork.”

“A deal’s a deal,” Janis sighs, moving over Regina and helping her roll out of the indent of her body and onto the dry part of the bed. She grimaces a little as she settles in the cool wetness of her girlfriend’s sweat, but she can’t really complain when Regina fits their bodies together again, even if she is a little damp. “Have you tried sweating less, maybe?”

“You’re the one who wanted to make it an even eight,” Regina says loftily, delightfully warm and loose, completely ready to finally, finally sleep.

“I know you like even numbers,” Janis retorts.

If Regina had the energy to roll over and swat her girlfriend, she would, but all she can muster is:

“I really love your new haircut.”

“I think the entire apartment complex knows that now.”

A snort.

“I love you, Jay.”

“Love you too, princess.”

**Author's Note:**

> favorite part? standout line? please leave a kudos and/or comment, they really make my day when i open my email and see y'alls messages! come yell at me on tumblr @kingwisewolf, i take requests (i also do headcanons) pretty much always, so if there's something you want me to write, i'll do my best!


End file.
